Terror Of The Saiyans
by BigBangYingYang62
Summary: A transmission intercepted by the Crusher Corps lit the spark. The revealed survival of a female Saiyan was the fuel. The death of Frieza's left-hand man fanned the flames. Soon, Frieza and the rest of the universe shall know the terror of the Saiyans. Rating may change depending on content added in later chapters.
1. The Spark Is Lit

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. All content related to Dragon Ball Z under the categories of characters and planets that appeared in the anime belong to series creator, Akira Toriyama. All that is own by me is this plotline and any original characters.

* * *

Beaten, broken, and lying on the ground.

A young warrior was all of these things.

Armor cracked, bones broken, blood everywhere, staining the landscape of Planet Meat. The only thing this Saiyan retained was his onyx black hair, forever in permanent mullet.

"Borgos... No... Darn you... Brutes...", muttered the low-class Saiyan warrior. It was all he could manage considering what had happened to him and his team.

His lover, Fasha, lie still and cold, a mere 5 yards away.

Borgos, neck broken and eyes blank, lay closer at 2 yards.

Shugesh, however, had the cleanest death. His body lay not far away either.

The broken warrior reached for his cracked scouter, but this was an act of futility. His had would never reached the scouter, for the scouter was now crushed under the foot of one of his lord and master's elite warriors.

"Why...? Why are you doing this?! ...I don't understand...", were the words that came of the Saiyan's mouth next.

Laughs and jeers came from the elites, as well as the mocking voice of the apparent boss. "What don't you understand, Tora?"

The elites moved aside to reveal a most unpleasant fighter. A large body, purple skin, a head with several small horns on it. None of these improved on Dodoria's appearance, but rather, they added to his unpleasant air.

"That you are weak?" The large alien walked slowly past his teammates to the struggling warrior in front of them. "What a mess you are."

These words merely fueled Tora's rage, although it didn't do him any good. He couldn't move a single part of his body other than his mouth.

"Ah, Tora...", began Dodoria, but he paused with a smirk to humiliate Tora further. He gripped the Saiyan's armor and picked him up to eye level. "You shouldn't have forgotten that you are weak."

Tora didn't understand. What was going on? "What do you mean? We serve Frieza. You know that."

Dodoria's smirk grew slightly. "Yes, I know." A chuckle followed these words. It was obvious that Dodoria was reveling in tormenting this Saiyan. "Frieza's very impressed with your service record." The next words that came out of Dodoria's mouth not only baffled Tora, but they sent a chill down his spine. "Yes... TOO impressed. It seems he wants you dead."

Tora's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Huh?! Why?!"

"I don't want to flatter you, but Frieza thought that you were getting too strong."

Too strong? But Frieza KNEW the Saiyans didn't stand a chance against him alone! Why would he consider Bardock's Elite too strong?

"Cool, huh? You should consider this a promotion!"

The words came from a purple alien with a tall head, and they were immediate followed by laughter.

"N-No! It's not fair! Everything that we've done was for him! How could he do this?! I-!"

Tora's sentence was never finished. Dodoria shook him slightly and pulled him closer.

"It's not what you've done! It's what you MIGHT have done in the future."

Tora's sheer confusion now turned to rage. "Then NO one's save from Frieza. Not even you."

Dodoria smirked widened even more.

"Is that so?"

With next to no effort, the body of the Saiyan was thrown into the air. As it fell back down to Earth, the large alien delivered a punch to Tora's jaw. As the man's armor broke up and his body landed alongside his teammates, a silent scream escaped his mouth.

However, what Dodoria and his team failed to notice amongst their playing with Tora was the female Saiyan of the group. Though she was immobile, her violet eyes still shone. And nothing was held in them but rage of the purest kind.

* * *

"Turles, sir!"

A low class Saiyan warrior, though far strong than Tora, Turles possessed wild spikey hair that stuck out in every which way. As for his skin, it had a bit of a gray tint to it, making the man seem much darker skinned than your typical Saiyan.

"What is it, Amond?"

The man who had spoken Turles's name was wearing headphones and his eyes were slightly widened in surprise.

"We've just picked up some scouter chatter coming from the Planet Meat. Whether or not this is open communication or not is unknown, but something interesting is being said right now!"

Turles smirked slightly. "Let's hear it."

Amond nodded and pushed a button that caused a rough voice to ring through the ship. There were several pauses in the speech, implying that even if the one being spoken too possessed a scouter, it either wasn't on or the transmitter wasn't on.

_"What don't you understand, Tora? That you weak?"_

Turles raised an eyebrow slightly. Tora... The second in command of the low class Saiyan group led by Bardock. And the voice speaking belonged to Dodoria, Frieza's left hand man. Yes, this was worth Turles listening too.

_ "...Ah Tora, you shouldn't have forgotten that you are weak. ...Yes, I know. Frieza's very impressed with your service record. Yes... TOO impressed. It seems he wants you dead."_

Wanted Tora dead? That must mean Frieza sent Dodoria and his elites to wipe out Bardock's squad. But Bardock was still in healing, last Turles heard. And if Bardock was as close with his team as reputation stated, then he would not let this act go unpunished.

_ "...I don't want to flatter you, but Frieza thought that you were getting too strong."_

Too strong? So Frieza feared the Saiyan's power. But why?

_"It's not what you've done. It's what you MIGHT have done in the future."_

Turles smirked wickedly. "Amond, stop there."

The orange man instantly complied with his master's demands.

"What do you recommend we do, Turles?"

The lower class Saiyan's smirked grew.

"Cacao, we are going to Planet Meat. Frieza fears the Saiyan's, we'll show him our power by wiping these men off the galactic map!"

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. I am hoping to make this a big project.


	2. The Spark Is Fueled

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. All content related to Dragon Ball Z under the categories of characters and planets that appeared in the anime belong to series creator, Akira Toriyama. All that is own by me is this plotline and any original characters.

* * *

"Hm? What is it, Mongo?"

Dodoria turned to the second in command of his team of elites.

"My scouter must be malfunctioning. I'm detecting three power levels headed towards this planet."

The purple alien who resembled the doctor Appule looked at Mongo in an annoyed manner.

"Don't be an idiot. The only one who could possibly be headed towards here is Bar-"

He never finished his sentence on account of Dodoria shouting. "Shut up, Peechpea! I'm getting three power levels as well!"

As if on cue, a large ship dropped down in front of the small group. Dust flew into the air as it landed.

"Be ready for anything!"

They didn't need Lollii reminding them. They knew damn well it could be an elite team of Saiyans. And with the recent creation of the artificial moons, Dodoria remembered how Zarbon described Bardock plus King Vegeta under a full moon and was slightly unnerved.

But what came out of the ship couldn't be more pathetic looking to Dodoria. A member of Zarbon's species, though with a low power level of 8000, and a man with robotic limbs with a power level of 7500.

The only real threat was the Saiyan. He so resembled Bardock, even sharing the power level of 10000 with him. But with darker skin, a red scouter, and a wicked grin, it was clear that this Saiyan was one who had deserted Frieza. One Dodoria knew all too well.

"Turles! What are you doing here?!"

The black hearted space pirate chuckled. "Why Dodoria, I just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by."

This Saiyan hadn't changed a bit. Why Frieza had bothered letting this deserter live was a mystery to Dodoria, but hearing that familiar mocking voice was really making his blood boil.

"Don't talk down to me, you low level!"

But Turles wasn't finished. He tapped his scouter's button and then let out another chuckle.

"Can't even finish off the female of the group."

Within an instant, Cacao disappeared and reappeared at Turles's side with Fasha being supported. Now in a standing position, she was able to let Dodoria see her glare. And although she didn't show anything on the outside, she was absolutely ecstatic that Dodoria seemed beyond stunned to see that he and his team had failed to wipe off the weakest of the group.

"But... But how?! The scouter had assured me you were dead!"

Fasha let out a small chuckle. "Machinery is useless on me Dodoria. See, I wasn't always on Bardock's team. I was part of a team of all females. The leader, in fact. And when we stopped at a planet called Kronos for a bit of destruction, they taught us something."

* * *

_"P-Please... Spare us..."_

_Fasha laughed at the pitiful Kronis before her. "And what makes you think I should let any of you live?!"_

_The man smirked slightly and gave Fasha something to think about. __"Did you not notice how your machines marked our 'power levels' as you called them at 4200, only for them to shoot up what you claimed to be 5600?"_

_Fasha glared at the man cruelly. "What about it?"_

_The Kronis leader stood up, now feeling confident._

_"What if we taught your team and your team alone how to suppress energy levels? Would that be enough for you to grant us our lives?"_

_Fasha thought about it for a few moments, before a smirk crept across her face._

_"When do the lessons start?"_

* * *

"It wasn't as easy at it seemed, at first. But eventually, we got the hang of it."

Dodoria was now starting to let his temper take control.

"Y-You mean to tell me that I was fooled by a simple parlor trick?!"

Fasha laughed at Dodoria in a very feminine way while Turles regained his wicked smile. "Cacao, Amond, get Fasha onboard and into a healing tank. I'm going to handle our new friends."

No sooner did the door to Turles's ship close did Dodoria laugh at the Saiyan before him.

"Do you honestly think you stand a chance against us by yourself? You are a fool if you do, Turles."

At that moment, Turles pulled out an orange fruit.

"You're the only fool here, Dodoria."

The pirate bit into the fruit and what happened after frightened Dodoria and his team right to their core. Turles's muscle mass increased slightly, he clenched his hand into a fist and crushed the fruit, and what Dodoria's scouter read made him beyond frightened.

"Power level... 30000?!"

Turles's smile seemed even MORE wicked than before, if that was possible.

"Now then... Let's play!"

* * *

Good, bad, what? Let me know what you think? And even though I don't exactly think power levels are reliable, let me know if you want to see me keep power levels for the characters. Don't forget to review!


End file.
